


come on let's forget the emotion

by varulve



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: from a prompt over on tumblr: "Maybe a Ginny POV post their first meeting when meeting Mike Lawson lost its shine but she realizes later on that she's attracted/starts thinking about Mike in a romantic way (since we got Mike's moment in 1x08 lol)"





	

From the moment she had signed and started to play in the minors for San Diego there had been one singular thought in her mind: Mike Lawson.

Growing up there had been plenty of ball players that she idolized. Some before her time, some who’s careers ended right as she was old enough to understand their significance, but some of them grew up with her. Mike had been one of those. She had carried one of his rookie cards in her wallet, a back pocket, anywhere it could fit safely so long as it was on her person always. It was a good luck charm as much as it was a childhood crush.

But now that she’d been called up the reality that she really was going to be playing with, working with, being up close and personal with /the/ Mike Lawson was starting to sink in. All of those silly childhood crush feelings bubbled back up into her chest the moment she walked into the clubhouse. She saw his locker, blissfully lacking the actual man at the moment, giving her at least a little more time to try and compose herself before actually meeting the man, the myth, the legend. 

When that moment did finally come it arrived with the hard thunk of reality. He wasn’t the quiet beacon of comfort that his card, or even the poster she would never admit hung in her wall, had been. He was a little lewd, very crude, and worst of all old. The rookie version of Mike Lawson had aged into a bearded grump of a man who was now her captain, teammate, but maybe that was for the best. It shook the childhood crush that had lingered for way too long out of her, it was time to get to work.

The fact that their first interaction didn’t seem to be enough because no sooner than the panic before the first game had begun to sink its claws into her his voice had wafted through the grates. At first relief washed over her, even if he was kind of a dick to her at least he was defending her to other players. Then the other shoe dropped, along with her heart and stomach, as he laughed and called her a gimmick. A gimmick? She’d show him a gimmick. Maybe this was what she had needed, a large dose of reality to cure her of a lovesickness that had plague her most of her young adult life.

Besides it wasn’t like she dated other players.

Slowly the vision of a bitter asshole who saw her as a joke faded to reveal a guy who was tired of losing. This version of Mike was better. The version that invited her, alongside other teammates, out for drinks and dinner. The version that would call her up at night just to run batters some more. The version that more closely aligned with the man she had been prepared to meet.

It wasn’t until after the brawl that she really started to feel like she was in trouble, again, though. When Trevor told her about how his cloud had been hacked and that soon the world would be seeing a hell of a lot more of her than she ever intended on them - hell anyone - seeing. Of course Mike was the first person there to talk to her, he had probably given some excuse to hang back, to check on her, make sure his rookie was okay.

She wasn’t, and part of her wanted to open up and spill everything right then and there, but the more rational part of her mind won out. It was a nice, light, and even if she would be hard pressed to admit it later, flirty conversation. Which distracted her just enough from the other shit buzzing around in her head long enough to calm the anxiety that had started to course through her entire body.

She didn’t tell him, of course she didn’t, because everything had to be bottled up and kept private. The fact that she felt, even for the briefest moment, like she could share it with him was enough though. It was enough to get her through the night without a meltdown. It was enough to 

If anyone ever asked it would have been that moment the quiet feelings for him began again. It wasn’t something she acknowledged, it wasn’t something she planned, but every time he took a moment to check in on her. To make sure that she was doing okay, to reach out to her when she was sure he had a thousand other people he could talk to it brought up a small fluttering of feelings she wasn’t allowed to have. 

It was the late night phone calls that really started to get the tight feelings in her chest into overdrive. The ones where they’d talk about nothing, but he’d seem desperate for an words she offered. Asking if she was still there, because he thought he’d lost her. It was shit like that. Stupid nonsense things that all piled together to create a mess of emotions she didn’t want to deal with. 

Catching him peeking at her when they did the photoshoot for the body issue really didn’t help make that mess anymore clear. If anything it made the nights where he didn’t call, where she was left alone in the empty stillness of her hotel room, frantic. Her mind ablaze with dozens of conversations she’d never actually dare to have with him in real life, but..imagining them didn’t hurt. Right?

There was never one specific moment where she fell in love with Mike Lawson, but a hundred different ones that all came to a glorious head when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close, after a night of shitty news being delivered and heavy conversation. 

It wasn’t until their lips met she even realized what the mess of feelings she’d been hiding from had been. As they pulled away, his face looking younger and more at ease than she’d ever seen it, that she realized somewhere along the way she’d fallen - and fallen hard - for Mike Lawson.


End file.
